


Slow And Steady

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hours, the sound of Ray's soft inhalations and exhalations had been obscured by the hiss of the ventilator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow And Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: slow and steady

Fraser sat in the uncomfortably hard hospital chair, pretending to read his copy of Blake's _Songs of Innocence and of Experience_. The book was open to "The Tyger" but he actually hadn't managed to read Blake's most famous poem. Instead, he listened to the beep of the heart machine, the _drip, drip, drip_ of the IV line and, under it all, the soothing susurration of Ray's breathing.

For hours, the sound of Ray's soft inhalations and exhalations had been obscured by the hiss of the ventilator. Fraser had sat motionless while the machines had kept Ray breathing in spite of his collapsed lung. The bullet had gone cleanly through Ray's chest, but the wound had leaked enough air into his chest cavity to cause the collapse.

The doctors had managed to re-inflate Ray's lung and had taken him off the ventilator after he'd been breathing on his own for a while. Fraser had felt an overwhelming relief that made him light-headed and giddy. Welsh had forced his head between his knees until the dizziness had passed and had ordered him home, but Fraser had refused to leave Ray's side. He would stay there until he was sure Ray would recover.

Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski had gone home a little while ago, promising to return shortly, bringing for Fraser a set of clean clothes and something to eat. Stella Kowalski had also dropped by to check on Ray, as had a good portion of the 27th Precinct. It made Fraser's heart lighter to know that Ray was so well-loved.

He sat back in the chair, tired. He picked up his book, determined to read a little. His eyelids fluttered as he fought against the exhaustion that was quickly overtaking him. Moments later he was sound asleep, lulled by Ray's slow and steady breathing.

-fin-


End file.
